


Poison

by PlushieLordLexi



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/pseuds/PlushieLordLexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2011. Utena is just like the beautiful leopard that puts Shiori in the shadows. Shiori x Utena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> My crack OTP for Revolutionary Girl Utena, let me show you it.

Shiori deems Utena to be just like _her_. _Exactly_ like Juri.

The two appear to so strong, so graceful, so _loved_ by the rest of Ohtori Academy. They are both the unreachable goals, the ones that both men and women want to be like. They both make Shiori feel inferior, and that fact makes her _angry_.

Shiori spots Utena without Himemiya by her side one day, walking with a sense of strength and the smallest hint of pride. Shiori _hates_ it, she _hates_ how Utena is just like the beautiful leopard that puts Shiori in the shadows, because it's _obvious_ to her that Anthy Himemiya is where Shiori was with Juri a few years back. Shiori follows Utena, because she's _sick_ of feeling inferior to Utena and Juri's kind, and because Utena hasn't even had the time to bother coming to see Shiori since their initial meeting.

Utena turns around eventually, spotting Shiori. Shiori flinches slightly without meaning to, before Utena smiles and speaks.

"Hey, Shiori. I haven't seen you around! How have you been?"

Of course. Of _course_ Utena decides to mock Shiori just has Juri had done so many times. This simple gesture of what Shiori doesn't recognize as kindness throws her over the edge, shoving and pinning Utena against a nearby wall, dull violet eyes glaring as they meet bright blue.

Utena seems too shocked to do anything, and the two don't even move for what feels like an eternity. Shiori eventually kisses Utena fiercely, because Shiori hurts and Shiori can't bring herself to bring out any frustration she feels with Juri, so Utena has to do.

She breaks the kiss as easily as she initiated it, letting Utena go and walking away. It is then that she sees Juri. Had she watched? She blocks any thought having to do with that subject out of her mind, casually greeting Juri as if nothing had happened.

For once, Shiori feels accomplished.


End file.
